


A Star On The Side of The Road

by theunapologeticnarrative



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunapologeticnarrative/pseuds/theunapologeticnarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your eyes on the road Barry Allen and do not run over America's sweetheart Iris West!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for tumblr user sabby56 who asked me to write a story where Barry meets Iris on the side of the road with car trouble, he stops to help but hasn't a clue she's in fact super famous.

**_-One-_ **

Barry Allen should not have been driving. His green eyes were blood shot and struggling behind heavy lids. His round glasses, worn for far too long, were pinching at his long straight nose. Nonetheless, he kept going; expertly navigating through the barely discernible shapes surrounding him and absolutely refusing to be worried about the small things in life – like the possibility of becoming another motor vehicle death statistic.

People often did things they weren’t supposed to be doing – _a rebellious middle finger to the world._ This, however, was anything but that. Barry Allen was not some sort of dumbass daredevil. No, these were the actions of a desperately tired yet overall still responsible young man; he was simply exhausted, not just by the labors of his long day but by the very few opportunities life afforded him in the way of choice. 

“Should’ve switched to contacts” Barry yawned, muttering aloud to himself whilst repeatedly taking his eyes off the road to adjust the irritating spectacles sitting on his face. It was an irresponsible game of chance he engaged in every so often during his lengthy drive to and from the hospital he worked at as a fourth year surgical resident, knowing very well that looking away for even a _microsecond_ too long could send him straight back to the damn place he had just escaped from.

 _Not a chance that’s happening_ , Barry thought, carefully eyeing that dark empty road stretching out before him like an eternal tightrope. Thirty six hours, that was the length of his sentence and not a torturous second longer. With no cars in sight, Barry relaxed before sighing and realizing he’d have to find an alternative and less serious way of getting that precious sick day.

“I could always just lie.” Barry said quietly, lying to himself about his non-existent poker face and creative storytelling abilities.

The radio whined quietly in the background, playing a sad pop song Barry paid little attention to. He ignored the troubled female voice hitting those sorrowful notes as cruelly as the love interest she sang about, deeply contemplating that fanciful idea of skipping work instead. He began listing a number of plausible excuses for his possible absence tomorrow, all of which didn’t sound much better than the truth – _Sorry can’t come in, need to sleep and catch up on like five seasons of Game of Thrones._

Whilst wishing he were a better a liar, the young surgeon found himself playing his favorite driving game. It was a much tamer game than _Don’t die adjusting your glasses fool!_ and could be played anywhere by anyone, with no serious risks attached except a slight case of envy and self-pity for the insecure.  

Basically, it involved the truly sad act of composing a mental list of all the things Barry wished he were.  

Scratching at the rough stubble on his tired face, Barry added the first item to the list, instantly wishing he were vain enough (or was it sensible?) to not walk around looking like this hopeless mess of a man. He wished he could be like his peers, the ones who often brought razors to work for a quick shave in between those inhumanely long shifts. Still on the topic of self-care, Barry also wished he had their talent for getting in some shut-eye whenever they could. Barry imagined a world where he screamed  _Fuck it!_ and boldly found ways to rest his tired eyes, making use of any empty bed, bench or bathroom stall to curl up and snooze, like a new-born kitten in dark blue scrubs.

Most of all, Barry thought glumly, he wished he did not care so _desperately_ what senior staff members thought of him.

But in all honesty, there was nothing Barry Allen wouldn’t do to impress the people he worked with. It was the flaw in his design; he was born with this intense need to be liked by everyone around him. He didn’t look for riches or rewards, just a little respect and possibly some romance (if the Heavens deemed him worthy of some female attention once in a while). Barry Allen just wanted his colleagues to not look at him with that perplexed ‘ _Yo who’s this guy?’_ frown he had gotten so used to receiving all his life – from kindergarten all the way through med school. But even that awful repeat reminder of his own irrelevance couldn’t beat that one soul crushing look of disdain fired at him daily from the steely blue eyes of _Hardass Harry_ or Dr. Wells as everyone reluctantly called Central City Hospital’s ill-tempered Head of Surgery.

Barry would _give anything_ for Wells’ approval, _do anything_ asked of him; including, according to his jerk of a best friend and fellow fourth year Cisco Ramon, endless double shifts and handjobs in the parking lot.

Cisco Ramon could joke all he wanted about Barry’s kiss ass nature because Barry was pretty certain even if he decided to indulge Wells,  his hand although pretty accustomed to performing twelve hour surgeries, would sooner fall off its wrist than be the first human in history to put a smile of even _semi_ -satisfaction on that grim bastard’s face.  

“Glad I don’t have to try and find out.” Barry muttered shuddering at the hypothetical thought. Bored and tired however, his mind did ponder over a couple of things, just in case he was some day desperate enough to make that final plunge and he needed to know exactly what practical steps to take to seduce the soulless Wells. 

Was the man even capable of something as basic as human sexual desire or was the feel of cold steel against his hand as he clinically cut into the warm bodies of the unconscious patients all he needed in life? If so, was that why he always insisted they too didn’t need lives outside of the hospital? Did he _really_ not see why Barry needed to shower, shave and sleep every so often in order to function as a human? Or was he just beyond caring; for rumor has it, he was indeed a man once, a father and a husband even and somewhere out there, living among them, there was a female of the human species who could confirm such rumor by cruelly waving in the air her trophy from the divorce - the remnants of Harrison Wells’ dead heart.

But those were just rumors and Barry didn’t dare to investigate. He never made the mistake of asking Wells questions, not even work related ones. A man could be dying on his operating table and Barry would sooner start praying to a higher being he wasn’t even sure he quite believed in than bring upon himself the wrath of Wells. So Cisco’s fear that Barry Allen’s brown-nosing and lack of boundaries would someday result in serious sexual exploitation by a superior were not quite as laughable as he first thought.

With the Not Safe For Work images in his mind now being too vivid for any ordinary case of imagination, Barry began to suspect something worse had happened.

_Shit._

Jerking awake from his Wells induced nightmare, Barry realized he had indeed fallen asleep behind the wheel.

“Come on Allen! Stay awake. STAY…AWAKE!” He commanded his weary body. 

He let out several loud roars, slapping himself on each one with his left hand until the sallow skin on his face was tinged an angry pink. Barry then cranked up the AC and followed this up by pressing his finger down harshly on the radio volume button, instantly filling the car with much needed air and noise.

Keeping his eyes on the road this time, he began listening in to the music, his ears finally catching the chorus of the sad song.

‘ _Why won’t you love me the way I need to be loved’_ the woman crooned shamelessly causing Barry throw his head back and cackle at the prospect of ironically stumbling across an appropriate theme song for his sad, sad life.  

“Man, I’m losing it.” Barry chuckled wiping at the tears burning in the corners of his eyes and slowly trying to recover from his fit of uncontrollable laughter. “I really should just pullover for minute.”

The fact remains that Barry did not pull over.

Instead, he stubbornly drove on as usual. Every cell in his body intoxicated by dizzy laughter and lack of sleep, he was in no fit state to be behind the wheel yet remained just there. Perhaps Barry thought, one of these days he would be punished for his actions. One of these days, his luck would run out and he’d end up deservedly half-dead, shamefully sprawled out on those familiar orange stretchers with his insides being awkwardly picked at by any one of the detestable doctors on call. Perhaps even by Wells himself. And his final punishment? _If_ he survived, unscathed or unrecognizable, Cisco would have enough material to mercilessly tease him for decades to come, telling Barry Allen daily that _Hardass Harry_ had finally _been inside of him_.

Fortunately, today was not that day.

The universe however, wasn’t without a lesson or two for the young doctor and soon would settle on scaring the living shit out of him anyway, as payment for all that unearned luck. Should his streak remain intact, Barry would then proceed to swear on his parents’ lives to be from now on that sensible young man they raised and religiously remember all they taught him about road safety. 

Never drive sleepy Barry, always focus on the road Barry and most importantly - _do not crash into any well-dressed girls waving for help in the middle of the road Barry!_


	2. Two

Barry’s eyes flew open just in time, the smile instantly dropping from his face.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he did it, but he somehow thankfully managed to swerve (quite recklessly) at the last minute; just narrowly missing the frightened young woman standing in the middle of his usually empty road. The awful sound of screeching tires and unison screaming was enough to instantly sober his sleepy mind, forcing the young surgeon into that hyper-aware state he experienced every time he entered the OR.

“Shit.” Barry said shakily as he came to a standstill. Now more awake than ever, his blood pulsed through his veins to reach every inch of his needy body; his every cell suddenly  _very_  attached to this not-so-shit-anymore life.

Still intensely gripping at his steering wheel, he breathed heavily trying to control the delayed panic that was now beginning set in. Reflecting on what would have happened had he not braked properly (at least one serious fatality), Barry felt another rush of gratitude, this time for the apparent emptiness of his nauseous stomach. Trembling hands now nervously clutching at his surprisingly vomit-free shirt, he even felt grateful for the stressful eight hour emergency surgery today that put him off eating in the first place.

“ _I’m okay. I’m actually okay_.”

Barry repeated the words like a mantra until he realized there was another person whose welfare he hadn’t considered up until this moment.  

 

“Shit, shit, SHIT!” He openly shouted, looking into his mirror to see if he could see her.

The woman, although unsteady, was somehow still on her feet. Her anxious pacing caused him to dry heave as he became more and more horrified by how close she had actually come to sharing the fate of her dead vehicle, the one she abandoned at the roadside. That shrill helpless scream of hers played on a loop in Barry’s mind causing several shuddering chills to run down his spine.

He then was overcome by this intense guilt at the selfish way he continued to sit in his car,  _self pitying_ and  _whining_  despite there not being so much a scratch on either him or his vehicle.  _This is unacceptable,_  Barry finally thought and decidedly he pulled himself together, his still shaky hand reaching to open that door and go out into the night to face the consequences of his actions.

He was instantly greeted by loud cursing. 

Brave face still on, he felt a mixture of relief and shame.

_She’s okay. Thank God she’s okay._

“So sorry!” Barry cried, waving his arms apologetically as he approached the still traumatized but otherwise completely unharmed young woman. Her knees were shaking but not because of the high heels she wore or the short length of her party dress not providing enough protection against the cool air.

She was shivering because Barry had nearly crushed her to death. 

She had survived but  _a near death experience was still a near death experience._

Deeply regretful of his behavior, Barry formally began requesting for her forgiveness, “I apologize wholeheartedly, I  _really_ did not see you and –”

“Yeah, I was trying to get your attention.” She said, interrupting him furiously, “ _but not so I could fucking end up under your car_!” She had angry tears in her eyes but Barry couldn’t tell if they were because of him or if she had been crying just before his arrival.

Just based on the fearless way she stood her ground, presently trying to hold back the urge to exact revenge on him by way of physical violence, her finger shaking as they accusingly poked at his guilty chest; Barry Allen was pretty confident he did not cause those tears.

Still, he did hope it wasn’t something too serious for his empathetic heart may not being able to take any news of any more tragedies that may have befallen this poor brave woman.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered trying to apologize once again, as if she hadn’t heard him the first time. “I’m  _really_ sorry, I swear it’s just  _so_  late and  _so_  dark and –” Barry found himself babbling nervously trying desperately not to say the words  _I fell asleep just for a second_. “– And you were standing in the road – I mean it is totally still my fault but…you kinda  _were_  standing in the road.”

Not being able to take back his thoughtless words of his, Barry wished the earth would part and the road underneath his brown shoes crumble until there was a gaping hole to swallow up his worthless being. He just couldn’t stomach seeing that look of absolute judgement on that beautiful face of someone he had done so wrong.

“Sorry.” Barry said in a pathetic whisper and it must have sounded sincere enough for her not to end his life right then and there.

He continued to explain but probably should have stopped whilst he was ahead. “Wrong words. I didn’t mean them, but I did...but you know what I mean..”

Realizing he was completely failing to redeem himself in the eyes of this blameless victim, Barry Allen smiled awkwardly and prayed good old-fashioned friendliness would change things soon.  

“How can I help you?” He asked flashing an overcompensating grin.

The stone-faced stranger, however, simply turned around and began to walk away from him at an unsurprisingly brisk pace. Undeterred, Barry began to follow her at a respectable distance. No matter how painfully uncomfortable the situation, no part of Barry Allen thought to return to his car and just drive away, abandoning this poor girl in her time of distress.

Her six inch dark heels must have somehow magically become sneakers, Barry thought grimly as he struggled to keep up with the young woman trying to get the hell away from the man that nearly killed her. Barry wished there was a way he somehow could respect her wish to be left alone, but he was pretty certain there weren’t going to be a second car coming down this road anytime soon so it was up to him to  _save the day_  – or at least clean up the mess he had a hand in creating.

He could hear her angry whispers, admonishing herself for her situation as she made her way back to her car.

“Great,” She said, “this is what you fucking get for not upgrading your cell contract when they asked Iris.”

_Sorry I almost killed you Iris_ , Barry whispered to himself, knowing her name now but also feeling a spike of increased guilt because of it. There was also another feeling of discomfort in Barry’s chest as jogged slightly to keep up.  _A better fitness regime_ – he added to his invisible wish list of things to get.

Out of breath and staring at the back of Iris’s head, Barry noticed how pretty her hair was. It was long and dark, perhaps not quite black but Barry couldn’t tell with the level of lighting available to him – just the cell phone flash light bobbing in her hand and his still on headlights in the distance. Whatever color, her hair was perfectly curled and made up. She wore a simple dark red cocktail dress to match those crazy black heels she was stalking off in. Still deeply hoping the tears on her face had nothing to do with him, Barry wondered if she was returning from a disastrous date or some awkward social event when she ran into some car trouble.

“Look –– Iris?” Barry said, taking a second to worry about sounding over familiar whilst using her name. “Please let me make this up to you.”

They got to her car and Barry was pleading with her now. But it was no use. Iris just pulled at the handle, got in and slammed the door in his face.

Barry sighed and rubbed his neck in frustration but then nodded.

“Okay, I admittedly deserve that.” He yelled loudly so she could hear him behind the glass but taking care not to sound too aggressive so as to pose a threat. The last thing he wanted to do was give her another fright.

_Nothing to worry about, just a friendly stranger yelling and tapping at your window Iris,_  Barry thought wryly. Inside she pursed her lips nervously and just stared at him from inside the safety of her car. Ironically, she was exactly the kind of girl Barry had always dreamed of gazing back at him pretty unblinking eyes, except in his dreams she wouldn’t be looking so nervous and he didn’t get her attention through the threat of her bloodied broken body flying across his windscreen.

Pushing that horrifying image out of his mind, Barry continued working on his amends.

“How can I prove to you that I’m not like the worst human being on this entire planet huh?” He said begging for another chance. “Please?”

The car window began to roll down and Barry dared to smile a little.

“Just get back into your murder mobile and go home buddy.” She hissed angrily.

Only momentarily disappointed at his lack of progress, Barry picked his bruised heart up from the ground and tried again.

“Is there something wrong with your car?” He simply asked playing it safe.

“No I just  _enjoy_  standing in these six and half inch  _Guisseppe Zanottis_ , in the middle of the night waiting to be ax-murdered.” Her voice wasn’t even that angry this time and Barry would have gladly taken that as a slight victory - except she just looked  _so small and so sad_ , rubbing at the soft brown skin on her sore calves with such self-pity.  

Barry wanted to just give up and sob for her misfortune, but instead he tried his hand at lightening the mood with what he’d only realize later was quite an inappropriate laugh. “If it helps I left my hatchet at home!”

His efforts were met with harsh silence and Barry cursed himself.

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_

Bouncing back yet again, he swallowed hard and decided the safest thing now was to turn his attention towards the car  _and keep it there._

“Hey, d’you think I could have a quick look?” He said pointing at the shiny hood of the black BMW that looked way too expensive for a girl her age to be driving. Unless she was, as Barry was beginning to suspect by the graceful air that surrounded her, some sort of princess returning from a glittering ball.  And if lucky, perhaps he could convince her to allow him to play the role of the kitchen mice turned horsemen and safely escort her back to her palace.

Barry tried not to chuckle out loud at the ridiculous fairy-tale he told himself whilst trying to piece together any information regarding the mysterious yet apparently quite glamorous life of Lady Iris of Route 8.

“Oh yeah?” Iris finally replied, the dark eyes behind her long perfect lashes giving Barry the once over. “What do you know about cars?”

Happy that she was finally engaging in conversation with him, Barry was quick to respond.

“Hey I take people apart for a living!” He boasted (after all what was the use of all those hours he worked if he couldn’t brag about being a surgeon to impress a girl or two). “I’m pretty sure I can figure out a simple machine.” 

He had only just said the words when he realized he had done it again –  _played right into that darn serial killer spiel._

“I’m a fourth year surgical resident at Central City Hospital.” Barry said rushing to explain himself and hopefully managing to coax Iris into leaving her car.

_Take people apart? Coax? Really Allen?_  Barry bemoaned inwardly, again –  _what the fuck was wrong with him?_

“Yeah well I’m just gonna have to take your word for it.” Iris whispered, not looking or sounding convinced at all, but she also looked too exhausted to care about any potential danger this tall unshaven man with a deranged grin loitering outside her car may or may not pose to her; and that, frankly, made Barry feel  _really fucking sad._

He had gotten a closer look at the effort she had made in the way she was dressed for this night and although impressed by her sense of style, Barry couldn’t help but also feel slightly worried about where she had been and what had happened to her. The bold choice of shoes and the confident red of her lipstick paired with that red dress beautifully hugging her perfect form - all of it pointed to Iris having anticipated her evening was going to be pretty darn special, or at least good enough to warrant such obvious effort on her part. Did this princess even make it to the ball, Barry wondered, or did something make her leave it early? 

With a broken heart on her part, Barry continued to imagine the details of Iris’ evening, finally deciding that for whatever reason, she had probably been standing here for some time now, alone and sobbing whilst waiting for the arrival of a more competent stranger than him.

“I would never hurt you Iris.” Barry found himself suddenly whispering out loud. She looked up at him with surprised eyes and for a moment he wasn’t afraid to look back, holding that steady sincere gaze.

The moment between didn’t last very long and Barry knew it was because he unfortunately was  _still an idiot_.   

“Besides, you could check for bloodied scrubs in my backpack if you don’t believe me.” He was back to joking inappropriately, the stink of desperation coming off him in cartoonish waves as he tried to put a smile on that sorrowful face.

“Kidding!” He added quickly, finally swearing off any word even remotely associated with the gruesome act of maiming human beings whilst his hands quickly scrambled to fish out of his shirt pocket his hospital ID. “They don’t actually let us take anything with blood on it home.” He smiled sheepishly, waiting nervously on Iris to finish examining that precious piece of evidence that would hopefully absolve him of any criminal intent.

With a nod, Iris finally gave him the go ahead to freely approach the front of her car.

He had only just lifted the hood of the vehicle to examine what lay underneath before Barry suddenly realized there was something else he totally needed to add to his wish list.

_Learn something dash anything about cars._

“Right,” Barry said, unnecessarily drawing out the word whilst continuing his pointless inspection. By now Iris had joined him at the front of the car, standing calmly at his side without any sign of fear. Genuinely touched by Iris’s decision to trust him, Barry knew he could no longer disrespect her by prolonging his charade. Finally working up the courage to come clean, Barry opened his mouth to speak.

“Have you tried –” Barry said feeling crushed under the weighty pressure of those wide helpless eyes staring back at him. “Have you tried calling for road side assistance?”

“Ha! I knew it!” Iris said with a yell causing the fraud of a mechanic Barry Allen to jump. She didn’t look the least bit angry, in fact she had a smug smile on her face. “I bet you never even so much change the oil in that trash can sedan you drive huh?”

Suddenly, Barry was squinting, his green eyes under brutal attack by the harsh light of Iris’s phone. She held the device up to his face, scanning for the truth.

“Confess!” She demanded sounding far more comfortable now Barry looked like a helpless perp she had apprehended for questioning.

Barry once more felt the guilt bubbling up inside of him as he opened his mouth to lie. “Of course I have!” He said before quickly turning away from the light to pull down the car hood, covering up the dead engine and in the process any awkward evidence regarding his lack of expertise. 

“Look its fine,” Iris said lowering her weapon and trying to smile at the exposed downtrodden man standing next to her. “You tried.”

“Maybe you could try my cell? If yours isn’t getting any signal.” Barry suggested, realizing there was probably a reason she hadn’t called for help by now. He then reached for the iPhone in his pocket but paused when he noticed Iris had taken a nervous step away from him.

He smiled gently, slowly revealing the innocent machine, then placing it on the hood of the car for her to take.

“Here,” He said moving carefully backwards, “maybe this will stop you from flinching every time I move?”

Barry could feel himself getting close to discovering the right kind of humor to ease the tension but Iris still wasn’t smiling.

“Sorry.” She apologized and Barry shook his head feeling ashamed of what he’d just done. He hadn’t meant to chastise her for being afraid, he just wanted a chance to earn her trust. 

“No, no it’s fine, I did try and run you over after all.” He said casually taking one last stab at comedy.

Finally –  _success!_

Iris let out a small laugh and Barry thought it was the prettiest thing he’d ever heard.  

“Yeah you did, didn’t you?”

Barry nodded apologetically. A serious sincere frown momentarily returned to his face. “Again I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Iris promised forgiving him with genuinely  _the friendliest smile ever_ , an image Barry promised to treasure in his mind for the rest of his years on this earth.  

“I’m Barry by the way.” He said, realizing he was still a stranger to the girl in front of him.

“Right it said so on your ID,” She reminded him before bravely outstretching her hand to initiate a formal introduction. Barry gentle took hold of the small manicured hand and smiled at the confident firm feel of her grip as she shook it.  “Thanks for stopping Barry Allen, even if it was a tad  _too dramatic_  way for my taste.”

“Yeah well what can I say, I like to make an entrance.” Barry chuckled, throwing his arms above his head to strike a melodramatic pose.

She was openly laughing now, not just understanding his silliness but enjoying it and partaking in it herself. Iris clapped for him, giggling cheerfully and Barry felt himself relax, his ears reddening slowly at the great privilege of being the sole reason for her making that wonderful sound.

“I best make my call before I get caught up in your one-man show.” Iris said smiling at Barry before taking a look at his phone. When she looked back up at him, her face did not look too pleased at what she had just seen. “Oh you gotta be kidding!”

“What?” Barry asked nervously wondering if he had left open a hard to explain tab on his phone browser. What had he been reading last, was it still that random Wikipedia page on the history of Cambodia’s brutal Khmer Rouge regime?

“You don’t have signal either.” Iris explained.

“Oh,” Barry said trying hard not to look too relieved just in case Iris began to suspect him again of any ill-intentions. He looked at the time on the digital clock on the phone she held outstretched before him. It read 2:24am.

“So now what Iris Blank Space…insert last name?”

Iris was suddenly looking at him with suspicious eyes and Barry shrugged self-consciously unsure what social transgression he was guilty of this time.

“What?” He said genuinely perplexed. “Am I not allowed to know it, just in case you find me and my wild eyes staring at you from across your street in a couple days’ time?” He was trying to keep things light but almost immediately kicked himself for sounding too pushy.

“You don’t know my last name huh?” Iris said, a questioning look on her face trying to gauge just exactly how sincere Barry was being right now.  

“Not if you don’t tell me it.” Barry insisted, trying to point out the obviousness to her question without coming across like a jerk.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Iris said, confusing Barry but nonetheless offering up the information requested by him with somehow underwhelming jazz hands. “It’s West. You’re with West.”

She then awaited Barry’s response, looking slightly on edge as if expecting something other than the genuinely grateful smile on his face.

“Iris West.” Barry said the words slowly, savoring the reward of completing the next piece of the puzzle. “Nice to meet you Iris West,” he repeated, liking the way her name felt on his tongue.

It was dark but Barry liked to imagine that she was blushing a little as she greeted him back with a small wave.

“Hi Barry Allen.” She whispered, looking just as pleased as him - as if the worst that could happened had finally past. 

Wanting to truly believe he had shed that awkward ‘serial killer’ aura from earlier and now successfully earned her trust, Barry cleared his throat to offer Iris West a ride home.

“So Ms. West,” He began nervously, “could I tempt you into accepting a ride from a guy who tried to run you over and since then been heavily implying he is some sort of gore obsessed creep?”

He was glad to see he made her laugh again. “Only if you’re willing to let a girl who over the last  _two_  years killed  _four_  cars get behind your wheel and do the driving.” 

She replied with a smile but Barry couldn’t help feel slightly disappointed. 

“Still don’t trust me huh?” He said quietly.

Iris quickly shook her head. “No, it’s those bags framed by those cute glasses I don’t trust.”

“Cute huh?”

Her nose crinkled adorably at the raised eyebrow and smug smile on Barry’s face as he proudly adjusted the glasses he thought he hated.  _Boy did he love them now._  

She was glancing at him with worried eyes. “You look like you haven’t slept in a fortnight.”

“Yeah,” Barry whispered running his hand through his frazzled dark hair. “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have been driving.”

Iris nodded in agreement. She had a disappointed look on her face not too dissimilar to one he’d receive from the parents who love him if they ever found out about his appallingly reckless conduct.  _It got to him,_ Barry realized, that look on Iris’s face really got to him and so he committed it to his memory and vowed to never let her down again. 

“You really shouldn’t have been.” She said in that exacting school teacher tone, “you could’ve killed yourself Barry.”

She didn’t even know him but coming from her mouth Barry’s hypothetical demise sounded like the most devastating thing in human history. Her kindness was about to bring Barry to his knees, but the only payment she desired was a promise he’d never do it again. Just to make sure, Iris impatiently held out her hand and demanded she received his car keys.

Avoiding her eyes, Barry muttered another quick  _sorry_  and handed them over. Satisfied by his obedience and convinced he’d learnt his lesson, Iris flashed Barry a less harsh look of gratitude.

“I’ll get you home safely.” She promised surprising Barry with the gentle way she decided to take responsibility for him. Not used to someone declaring their intention to look after him, Barry stood frozen in his place, letting things sink in for a while. He quietly watched her open her car door to quickly retrieve her valuables, emerging from the vehicle holding a bejeweled golden clutch bag and another set of keys. After making sure she locked up properly, Iris turned her head to call for him.

“Come now you silly boy.” Iris sang teasing Barry and forcing him to snap out of his dreamlike state of appreciation. Glad to accept her care, Barry joined her at her side, and together, comfortably, they walked towards his sedan.

The spring air was now getting cold enough to make Iris shiver and Barry really wished he could have offered a jacket but he was wearing  just a simple shirt and some slacks.Trying to compensate, Barry decided to rush ahead to hold the door on the driver’s side ready and open for Iris to get in and take shelter from the cold. 

Unfortunately, she hadn’t unlocked his car yet and so Barry stood there pointlessly pulling at the handle before realizing his mistake. 

Nevertheless, Iris was laughing, touched by his valiant effort but also amused by his shortcomings. Barry’s face flushed red, he was embarrassed but also incredibly glad that he was at least getting very good at making her laugh. Iris pressed the unlock key and gracefully granted Barry Allen a second opportunity to effectively execute his gentlemanly gesture.

He watched as Iris slowly slid into the car through the door he held open for her, feeling an ever so small jolt of electricity as her arm brushed against his.

Just static his rational mind told him, warning Barry not to read too much into that seemingly precise move by Iris West to touch him. But Barry Allen couldn’t help but feel optimistic and he wore his red cheeks proudly as he walked round to the passenger side of the car, already adding another item to his ever increasing wish list –  _Iris West’s phone number._

Once he got into the car, he noticed she had taken off her shoes and shoved them under her seat.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Iris said pointing at the bare feet hovering above the car pedals whilst she adjusted her seat. Barry promised her that he didn’t, grinning at the fun way she had painted her nails alternate colors of red and gold. Iris then started the engine to begin their drive. 

They were on they way when Iris made sure to stop briefly by her abandoned BMW, roll down her window and yell what Barry could only describe as an unnecessary yet totally adorable goodbye to an inanimate object.

“Buh-bye you expensive turd of a car. Mommy promises to come back for you in the morning!”

How the hell could one person be this cute without making him want to be violently sick, Barry thought with an internal smile. What was Iris West’s secret to making hearts flutter?

Iris was now humming along to the music playing quietly in the background and Barry enjoyed seeing her look so incredibly at ease. Still bobbing her head, she ended the comfortable silence between them by casually asking him where he lived. Barry gave her his address followed by an unnecessarily long description of his humble home above an Italian restaurant.

“Pizza huh? Oh man, how’d you stay in such good shape?” Iris asked sincerely, appearing to be slightly jealous of his convenient living situation despite the exaggerated tale of tenancy torture Barry finished telling. Barry resisted the urge to respond with a self-deprecating comment about his slightly too skinny body, realizing that in that moment he just genuinely wanted to feel every bit as sexy as Iris West’s compliment made him out to be.

“Oh because I know for a fact there is no way they’ve passed any health inspection. Like ever!” Barry said continuing to comically lament his misfortune but also wondering when he’d get his act together and just move to Central City, take up Cisco on his offer to live together, instead of sacrificing sleep to keep making this dangerous commute to work. “Besides, I’m never home, the folks live up North and I have a demanding job with a demanding demon for a boss.”

Iris nodded sympathetically as Barry explained his less than ideal relationship with Dr. Wells, and although her eyes remained firmly on the road and her hands on the wheel the entire time, Barry still felt like he had nothing less than a hundred percent of her attention.

“Here’s the thing,” She began saying once he had finished. “People are only as demanding as they feel they can get away with.”

It was Barry’s turn to listen intently as she continued to share her perspective on his problem.

“You set the boundaries Barry, even in relationships where there is an obvious power imbalance. You’re still in control of the kind of vibe you project. And that vibe is what makes someone want to either ask you nicely or tell you harshly.”

“I don’t think I project the right kind of vibe then.” Barry confessed thinking of the way Cisco manages to never let Wells’ constant put downs get to him. His friend was always the first the leave the hospital, undeterred by any negative impression anyone may have of him.  _Let them try and fire the brown boy Barry!_ He’d gleefully yell as he climbed onto his motorcycle and rode off without a care,  _Let ‘em try!_   

“Wrong kind of vibe.” Barry repeated with an envious look on his face.

“No.” Iris insisted glancing at him briefly with warmth in her eyes. “There are worse things to be in the world than just being too sweet.”

Barry was grateful for her encouragement but wondered if she knew how many run-ins with bullies  _being sweet_  had gotten him over the years, with Wells just being the most recent in a long line of sadists.

“Just assert yourself a little more.” She advised, having read his mind. “Tell his mean ass  _no_  from time to time.”

Iris turned to give him a reassuring smile, “Trust me, he’ll respect you more.”

“Maybe.” Barry shrugged, not too sure Wells respected insolence. If he did, Cisco would have been his favorite, which despite what anyone claimed – he  _most definitely_  was not. The closest person to being  _respected_  by Dr. Wells was another fourth year - the always distant, always professional Caitlin Snow.

And that girl was an enigma with no nuggets of wisdom to share with the rest of her peers.  

“He will,” Iris insisted, sounding confident she could convince Barry otherwise.  “I promise you Barry, it just depends on  _how_  you say it. A  _No_ when dealing with an employer, shouldn’t sound like a  _no_. And, here is the really cool bit – it should always come out of  _their mouth_ first.”

Barry stared at her grinning profile, her smile sparkling like the modest diamond studs in her ears.  _Her hair is brown, not black_ , Barry thought finally being able to make that correction and temporarily getting distracted by the way it fell on her slim shoulders. Curious, his heart wondered what it would be like to brush away those long curls and expose the soft brown skin underneath it.

“Go on,” Iris whispered cheerfully, shocking Barry slightly. “Ask me how.”

Realizing she was talking about her Wells strategy and not her hair, Barry felt disappointed for a second but quickly recovered to indulge her.

“How?”  

“I’ll show you! I’ll be Wells.” She said shifting excitedly on her seat and licking her lips in preparation of playing the character she chose for herself. “And you’re Barry.”

“Easy! Now bring out that academy award.” Barry barely finished his joke when Iris suddenly said his name in a deadly sharp tone causing him to almost leap out of his seat.

“Allen!”

He was seriously surprised by Iris’s spot on impersonation of a man she had never met, just basing it on a single description from Barry. 

“Ehm yes Dr. Wells?” He answered in character, playing his usual anxious self, curious to see where she was headed with this role play.  

“No  _ehm_  Bear.” She whined correcting him and casually shortening his name, “Just respond with  _‘Yes?’_  okay?  Make sure you have a  _‘I am doing stuff so hurry the fuck up’_  look on your face when you say it.”

She demonstrated the cool look of indifference she just described and Barry instantly knew this was the kind of girl who worked hard to make sure she got what she deserved in this world. With a heart full of admiration for Iris West and a burning desire to learn more from her, Barry begged for Iris to continue.

“And then what?”

Iris answered him in a matter of fact tone. “Then he tells you to do something and you nod sure.”

Barry wondered if he was missing something and apparently he was because Iris had more to say.

“But –” She continued, “as you are leaving, you stop.” She paused for dramatic effect.

“And turn to him.” She turned away from the road to face him for a moment, her small dark eyes glittering despite the low light.

“And you simply say:  _Who’s doing x, y and z? Should that also be me?_ ”

Barry let out a loud laugh at the audacity of her statement. “Oh man he’d kill me!”

“No he won’t! Not if you say it with conviction.” Iris said sounding just about ready to gamble everything she owned in this world on being right.

“Just list of a bunch of other things that need doing and say nothing else. Keep looking him right in the eye until he gets super frustrated with the lack of fear on your face. He’ll get  _all huff and puff your house down_ mad.” Iris said making her prediction with a knowing smirk. She then did an absurd imitation of low but aggressive alpha male growls for effect and Barry could imagine Wells’ slowly reddening face as he was left with no option but to choke back his quiet anger.

“He’ll get  _sooo_ mad Barry, but what can he do realistically? Blow things out of proportion and snap at you? His not your dad. He’s your boss and there are people around. People above him.”

Barry shrugged not sure himself of what Wells would do if the man became involved in such a scenario.

“Were you being rude to him? Really though? Cos the way I heard it you just asked the man a question about what else needed doing.” Iris said, ending her sentence with a sassy shrug.

Barry struggled not to smile at the way she batted her long lashes at him, daring him to tell her she was wrong. “It was just a question.” He finally said, realizing she somehow managed to utterly convince him of her way.

Iris winked at him and Barry was under her spell, their interaction now becoming further evidence to support her  _‘Confidence is key’_ theory on life.

“Ultimately if you play it cool, he will realize that and just mutter angrily something along the lines of: ‘ _No Allen, just do what I just told you to’_.” Iris spoke Wells’ final lines in the play with as much venom she could muster but Barry could hear what she had been trying teach him all along – the words were lacking any meaningful threat.

“And that Barry Allen” She said smugly, “Is how you end up with  _just one thing_  to do, because after a couple more of those frustration interactions with the new no-shit-taking Barry Allen? Wells will move onto some other target.”

Barry’s mouth hung open for a moment as he reflected on Iris’s entire speech.

He finally responded with an amazed whisper. “Wow.”

He was totally in awe of the girl in the driver’s seat. Barry clapped his hands in appreciation of her genius, and Iris smiled basking in all that praise she received. 

“You got him to say no.”

“No you got him to say no.” Iris repeated, delighted by Barry’s understanding of her shrewd strategy for managing difficult people but also wanting reassurance he’d follow her instruction and make it his own.

Barry nodded, then laughed and then begin drumming out a rhythmic beat to celebrate finally having unlocked the secret to dealing with Wells.

“No Harry no! No Harry no! No Harry no!” He chanted swaying side to side and bumping shoulders with Iris until she too was tapping along to Barry’s beat and singing with him.

Together they turned the small interior of his car into a ridiculous carnival of two, filling it with the gleeful sound of whistling, hooting, singing and drumming.

Out of breathe from laughing but still merry, Barry pressed pause on their partying in order to praise his teacher. “You really should be given a platform to do this full time. A job giving advice on the radio or television! Imagine that, you having your own chat show!”

Iris laughed awkwardly at Barry’s over the top praise, a shy expression forming on her face as she turned her focus onto the road.  “Maybe one day.”

“So what do you do anyway?” Barry asked as they entered town, realizing his time with this incredibly insightful stranger was running out. “Do you live Central City?”

“I help ehm…people and dress fabulously whilst doing so.” She answered his first question with a hesitant laugh. Barry wondered why she was suddenly being so guarded, surely he told her enough about his life for her to trust him with a couple details regarding her one.

“And no, I don’t live in the City, but like you, just outside of it.” Iris said not really disclosing her actual living location. Barry took another glance at her attire and realized she must live in a much better part of town than he did to be attending fancy parties in the middle of the week. 

Noticing his curious eyes on her Iris responded. “Oh I actually came back from a fundraiser I attended with people from work. Central City Women 4 Women Gala.”

“You look incredible.” Barry said wanting to justify all that awkward gawking he did all night long, with at least a compliment or two. “Also that’s a really great nonprofit. Does great work making sure women are being represented in all industries and at every levels.” He added quickly worrying that he should’ve led with that comment about the cause Iris came out to support instead of objectifying her. 

Had he offended her?

Barry wasn’t certain and suddenly began feeling incredibly nervous again around Iris. He continued to bemoan the change in atmosphere he had caused internally until Iris replied to his compliment with a sincere smile.

“That’s sweet of you to say Barry. I like red, I don’t think I look too bad in it.”

Barry swallowed hard, his heart now drumming louder in his chest to the rhythm of  _no Harry no,_ except it was sounding a lot more like  _no Barry no_.

Not being the type to quit whilst ahead, Barry opened his mouth to say something truly stupid. “Me too. I mean I like red too. B-because it  _really_  suits you. I mean I noticed it before, your dress and all that....but up close…it’s just so much nicer. Really.”

She was laughing at him now, but not in a mean spirited way. Still Barry kicked himself for being so inept at charming the lady.

“I do a segment on how to flirt effectively too.” She whispered momentarily confusing Barry.

“On my chat show.” She cheerfully said trying to remind him of his earlier flattery. Becoming surprised to see an embarrassed look forming on Barry’s face, Iris frowned a little.  

“That bad huh?” He asked slumping over the dashboard despondent at his failure.

“No,” Iris said alarmed Barry decided to take her jests to heart.  “A little awkward but overall not bad. A+ for effort. Really.”

His green eyes inspected the side of her face, scanning for some clue as to the meaning of her words – was she just being kind or was there something more to it? 

But just as Barry was about to give up on trying to decipher a probably imagined coded message, Iris smiled at him then pushed her hair behind her ear to reveal the soft naked skin on her shoulders.

Barry grinned pretty sure her cheeks weren’t flushed red or anything but still glad to observe the shy way she twitched in her seat. “So that’s how you flirt back?” He said coolly before slouching back into his seat. “You just give out report cards?”

Iris tutted before speaking in a fake irritated tone. “Hey Allen, my feedback is priceless.”

“I bet.” Barry said, chewing at his lip in anticipation, wondering when would be the ideal moment to steer this conversation into the direction he so desperately hoped it was heading towards.

_Phone number, phone number, phone number!_

“Well I’ve always been an excellent student.” Barry said tapping at his temple. He then took a deep gulp of air and went for it. “So, perhaps I could see you again and try my hand at this flirting thing properly?”

Seeing the look of quiet surprise on Iris’s face caused Barry’s mind to instantly flood with doubts, but it was too late to take anything back now. The truth was out there - Barry Allen liked Iris West.  _A lot._  And he desperately wanted to see her again.  _Soon._

“Obviously not now, we go home now.” Barry stuttered trying to erase any sleaziness that he may have unwittingly implied by his earlier statement. “I meant I could see you again, when you’re dressed a little more comfortably.”

Iris let out a horrified gasp. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now? Or are you actually just saying I could be wearing  _less_?”

Panicked, Barry once again jumped up in his seat. “No of course not! You look absolutely gorgeous, in clothes – whatever your choice! Also I’m sure you’re gorgeous underneath them too but that shouldn’t be any of my business...and it isn’t!”

Iris looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Barry felt pushed into a corner to continue blabbering until he stumbled upon the right words. “I just meant, I’d really like to see you again. In a less eerie setting, possibly during the day and at a populated cafe of your choice.”

“I’d still be overdressed but I’m listening.” Iris said, she was laughing clearly enjoying making Barry sweat a little but not realizing that despite the agonizing embarrassment – Barry genuinely did not mind. He’d just about say or do anything for her approval. And not because of his stupid personality flaw or because she intimidated him but because Barry Allen knew Iris West was the kind of girl worth that level of effort. She was worth that and so much more.

“The first lesson is free.” She said with a smile on her face. “The second you’d have to find a way to compensate me for.”

With a strangely self-assured smile playing on his lips, Barry gave into her demands. “I’ll do my homework on how but I can only do that if you give me your number.”

Again, he surprised her but this time Barry didn’t shrink away from her stare.

“Would you abandon me on the side of the road if I said no?”

“No way,” Barry answered calmly and honestly “I on the other hand might have to step out of the car and walk the rest of the way if things got really that awkward for you.”

Iris let out a disbelieving laugh. “Yeah right! You would actually do that?”

Barry nodded without hesitation.

“Let some strange girl drive away in your car?”

Sensing the judgement in her voice Barry shook his head. “No, not just any girl. Iris West. And yes, I’d let you drive away in my car.”

“Besides,” Barry added, looking at the dangerously sharp heel peeking out from under her seat and reaching down for it. “Couldn’t be jerk and let you walk home in this.” 

“These shoes are  _insane._ ” Barry exclaimed trying to balance that single heavy heel on the palm of his right hand. 

Iris laughed in agreement. “They are aren’t they?”

“But they’re  _sooo_  pretty though.” She said fake sobbing at her unbearable dilemma.

“Yeah.” Barry said now looking at the glittery gold pattern against the black suede material. “I like those little flashes of lightening on either side.” He mused. “Really kinda badass.”

“I know right!” Iris said now gushing at her own good taste in footwear for only a brief moment as her gleeful expression became quickly soured by something else. 

“Eddie thought they were a bit much.” She said looking angry.

Barry stuck out his tongue in loathing of this Eddie.

“Eddie is an asshole.” He simply said. 

Barry didn’t know who this man was, but he knew any person not prostrating to worship at Iris West’s feet - wearing killer heels or soft slippers - was a damn fool deserving of such hatred. He also suspected that Eddie and his comments may have something to do with Iris leaving that fundraiser by herself and in tears.     

Iris was suddenly laughing again. “He is isn’t he? A short  _insecure_  mean asshole who didn’t want to be in a stupid picture with me.”

“Fuck Eddie!” Barry roared, punching the air cheerfully, heel still in hand, then adding in a high excited voice. “Barry Allen  _loooves_  these shoes!”

Iris’s entire body was shaking was laughter now and Barry felt an overwhelming warmth inside his chest. “ _And_ Barry Allen wouldn’t have been so vain!” She added with a nod of approval.

“Hell yeah wear these stilts all day every day! He’s too damn lanky to even care!” Barry yelled, inwardly thanking poor Eddie for making him look so good. Feeling ever more confident, Barry tapped Iris’s shoulder gently. “And guess what?” He whispered.

Curious, Iris leaned towards her right, her eyes still on the road but her ears close to Barry’s lips, ready to receive his secret.

“Did I mention,” Barry began in a dramatically slow whisper, “That Barry Allen is a nice young doctor?”

Iris shoved Barry away playfully, scolding him for his lack of a real secret. Barry chuckled and continued his little drama. 

“What?” He laughed, throwing the heel over his shoulder so it landed with a hard thud somewhere in the back of the car. “This Dr. McDreamy? _Doesn’t care what shoes you wear._ ”

“Hey!” Iris yelled unimpressed and scolding him with a look for throwing her shoe. “They were expensive.”

“Ooh girl!” He clucked without making any apology. “You’re in luck with this one, because just as soon as he pays off all his student debt you can  _totally_ introduce him to your mother.”

Iris shook her head to say no whilst yet again laughing at the silly voice Barry was now refusing to drop.

“But oh my God, why on Earth not?” He asked making full use of his now free hands, waving them around in exaggerated motion. “I swear, she will simply  _adore him_!”

“Maybe.” Iris said wiping tears of laughter from the corner of each of her eye; the make up she wore was infallible and the rest of her face remained flawless, but Barry was proud of the slight smudge of eyeliner on her glittery brown eyelids.

“Iris.” Barry said, his voice his own now. “Jokes aside, I like you and I think you don’t blame me anymore for almost killing you.” he said in a slightly unsure voice, pausing briefly to check if Iris was still smiling.

She was.

“Okay cool. I like you and you’re  _not dead_. So maybe, if you don’t mind, we can give this thing a real try?”

Once he finished posing his question, Barry watched Iris breathe heavily processing everything he’d just said. He wished there was more he could do to convince her about how he felt. He wasn’t confident about many things in this world, but Barry Allen was pretty certain that this was her –  _the girl he was supposed to fall in love with._

“What about Eddie?” Iris finally whispered, somehow not sounding entirely convinced by the significance of this Eddie character herself.

“You mean the short insecure meanie who’s  _not_ a doctor?” Barry asked, grinning to take the edge out of his voice.

“Barry, Eddie is my boyfriend.” Iris said almost sounding reluctant to be breaking that news to him. Barry couldn’t say it surprised him much yet it hurt all the same.

He did however do the polite thing of offering her a comforting smile to let her know it was okay. He looked away knowing there was sadness in his green eyes. He knew the moment he lay eyes on her, she wasn’t the kind of girl standing around at the side of the road awaiting her true love.

Anyone could tell just by seeing her now, driving him home in his own car, that Iris West made her own destiny. With that hope in his heart extinguished, Barry was just deeply disappointed he couldn’t be a part of it. 

“Right.” Barry said looking straight ahead at the road in front of them, promising to keep any look of heartbreak under wraps for both their sake.   

“That’s fine. Eddie’s your boyfriend.” He continued in an even tone. “Hey sorry I made fun of him.” Barry apologized meaning every word he said, “Honestly, that wasn’t very cool of me.”

“It’s okay Barry.” Iris replied quietly as she turned into the road Barry told her he lived on. Just in time to end the car ride that started so well but ultimately descended into awkward silence. She parked his car and turned to face him with her whole body. In her eyes there was this genuine tenderness that made Barry dare to dream for that something more in the first place. But it was also why he was now smiling at her, ultimately grateful to have anything she could offer him in the way of love.

“So, any friend vacancies?” Barry asked, not even trying to keep his voice light anymore. Barry wanted to be Iris’s boyfriend but he  _needed_  to be her friend.  

“Urgh,” Iris said scowling suddenly. “No way, too many of those already.”

Barry was visibly devastated and for the first time in his life questioned the purpose of his entire existence if Iris West didn’t deem him worthy of even something as uncomplicated and unselfish as friendship.  

“Sure no problem.” Barry said quietly. Iris apparently made her intentions very clear and final and Barry sure as hell wasn’t going to push her for a reversal.

He was ready to get out of the car and kindly call her a cab so he could fulfill his promise and aide her in her obvious desire to get the hell away from him. However, just as he was about to do so, Iris opened her mouth to say something quite unexpected.

“But…” She began hesitantly. “I heard this rumor right? That short insecure and mean Eddie’s job might be up for grabs.  _Soon_.” Iris finished with a mock expression of excitement on her face, her mouth wide open and mouthing the letters  _O_ , _M_  and  _G_ for Barry to read.

The look of surprise on Barry’s face was completely genuine. “Really?” He choked, unable to fully process his incredible change in luck. She obviously enjoyed teasing him, but which time had been the  _real_ joke?

“Really?” He asked again and Iris West nodded eagerly like a small child.

“You bet.” She said, no longer being able to fight back the grin forming on her beautiful face as Barry began to dare to dream again.

“Oooh please tell me more!” he exclaimed, putting on that silly high pitched voice from earlier. It was a fact now that Iris West inspired Barry Allen to be incredibly cheesy and Barry Allen surprisingly loved it. He loved being cheesier than all the cheese Mr. Romano surely used to secretly stash in his flat before he signed that lousy lease. 

“Well,” Iris whispered, creating a fake air of mystery for her tale. “I heard, from a very, very,  _very_ reliable source that Iris was done with Eddie’s constant need for validation and inability to laugh at himself. So she’ll be having interviews to fill his position with someone more suitable.”

“No way.” Barry breathed, hanging onto her every word.

“Way.” Iris mouthed. “And she’s planning on dumping the jerk over text.”

“Cold.” Barry shivered and Iris punched him.

“Barry, it’s what he deserves. He made me feel really  _fucking_ small in front of some pretty important people tonight.” She told him in her own serious voice and Barry hated seeing that look of pain in her eyes.

“Then she should do it. The second she gets home. And in no more than five words.” He suggested seriously, not needing to hear the details to be on her side. Iris uncrossed her arms and grinned wickedly at the thought of hurting Eddie as he had hurt her.

She then leaned in even closer before whispering. “Fuck yes.”

“And then tomorrow, before work” She said, in an even lower whisper that Barry had to lean in even further to hear her. 

Her warm breath was beginning to fog up the glass in his thick dark frames and their noses almost touched. “I heard she’s plans on seeing that tall handsome young doctor for brunch.”  

She said confirming Barry’s deepest hope.

“And,” Iris continued slowly letting her finger trace the outline of Barry’s mouth then gently dance across the coarse hairs on his chin. “After a mimosa or two, providing he shaves that unflattering stubble, I heard she might even plan on kissing him.”

“Gasp.”  Barry said ironically not gasping at all but insanely aroused at the thought of her making good on her promise. His teeth frustratingly bit at the last place Iris’s finger caressed – the corner of his bottom lip. 

“Gasp indeed.” She replied in a low sexy rasp. She stared back at Barry with a seductive glint in her dark eyes, rendering him completely speechless for a moment. 

Staring at Iris with unblinking lustful eyes, Barry swallowed hard.

“Well then,” he began to say but then pausing to fake a pathetic cough. “He should make sure to call in sick tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah?” Iris said suddenly sounding like her usual self, the intensely flirtatious smile dropping from her face and being replaced by an unsure one. “You’d actually do that?”

“Oh for sure.” He said confidently, adding in a cheesy deep voice. “Dr.. Bartholomew Allen of 26C Willow Street is extremely serious about the success of his application for the position previous held by a Mr. Edward last name unknown.”

Absolutely delighted by his promises, Iris laughed enthusiastically and Barry joined her, honestly getting the most indescribable pleasure from just listening to the clear sound of her laughter.

Out of nowhere, Iris then leaned in once more but said nothing. Instead, she planted a confident yet completely chaste kiss on his right cheek.

For Barry things were once again happening in slow-motion. 

It was an innocent peck, not a full on collision of wet mouths. But just like the crash that brought them together on this night, a crash that never actually happened - it was still exhilarating and life changing. It was Barry this time who was frozen and Iris in control, with him trusting her to bring his racing heart only to the edge and not go further. Barry vowed not to move a muscle and therefore remain incapable of doing anything to ruin that special moment as her lips finally connected with the tired skin on his face. He reflected on the strange way the universe decided to reward him for his rule breaking, enjoying the softness of her touch and the subtle fragrance of her perfume. 

Ingratitude and wish lists be damned! From now on, kisses from Iris West would be the only things in life Barry Allen would need.

“Hey it’s just a preview Bear.” Iris warned, her hand gently pushing away his too eager face attempting a second kiss. Barry opened his mouth to plea for her to reconsider, ready to list all the reasons why he needed  _just one more -_ but the principled girl refused pointblank and simply pointed at the unflattering stubble on his face as the reason. 

_ARGH! If only he bothered to keep a razor in his locker at the hospital like every other male identifying person he worked with!_

Frustrated with his almost immediate relapse into whining and wishing, Barry Allen gazed at Iris’s serene face to remind him of all the reasons to be gracious and cool. Perhaps he would never be quite done with wanting more from life, but from now on it would all be rooted in one perfect desire - his absolute ambition to become everything Iris West wished for in a man.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for the anonymous reader from tumblr who suggested the title - A Star On The Side of The Road.


End file.
